The present invention generally relates to reprocessing or reclaimation of metals from wastewater and more particularly relates to a wastewater metal reclaimation device incorporating electroplating techniques in a rotatable assembly.
Often wastewater is poured into the environment with little or no treatment thereof, thereby causing the twin problems of polluting the enviroment and wasting precious resources. This is especially true of wastewater including idle or unreclaimed metals. Once these metals are dispelled into the enviroment, it is virtually impossible to reclaim them, and when possible, it is usually cost-prohibative to do so. Therefore, it would be desirable to reclaim these metals before they go into the enviroment. One conventional metal reclaimation device is the settling tank, which allows the heavier metals or compounds thereof to settle to the bottom of a stationary tank. Unfortunately, settling vessels are slow and very limited in the capacity of water which can be processed in a certain amount of time.
It is the purpose of this invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems by providing the rotatable wastewater metal-reclaimation device set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.